Careful What You Wish For
by Memories of Nobody13
Summary: When Kasumi wished that she and her brother could go in to Naruto, she never thought it would happen. After finding out about her parents, she not going to stop until their together. But will she already be to late?
1. It Starts with A Wish

_**(I don't own Naurto. I'm not sure who does) **_

**_This is my first story so I'll try to make it good. But I don't think I'll finish. Sorry if that happens._**

* * *

_**RING…RING…RING**_

"Yea! School out!" yelled a girl with raven black hair and blue eyes named Kasumi before jumping out of her seat and racing out the classroom. She ran out the school doors and with to the school gate to wait for her brother. After 5 minutes, a boy with blond hair and onyx eyes named Daichi came in to view. Kasumi while waiting for him was listening to music on her I-pod. She only saw her brother when he walked right past her.

"Hey! Wait up." She called after him and jumped up to skip up to him. Because it was the last day they didn't have their backpacks.

"So…" Kasumi started. "How was your last day?" Kasumi was used to being the one to start talking first.

"Hn." She was also used to the one word answer. After that she went back to her music and Daichi went back to being himself. Quick and looking bored. Same old. Same old. But today was going to be different.

"Hey Daichi! Listen to this." She yelled and took her right headphone and put it in his left ear. "It's the Naruto teem song." She said when it started to start. "I remember when you would listen to everyday." Kasumi sighed dreamily. Daichi looked over at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What's wrong, Kasumi?" He asked concerned. He may not show it a lot but he does care about her. He's like a secret over-protected brother. Once in their class one of the boys Kasumi had a crush on started flirting with her. Next thing she knew Daichi punch him in the face. Long story short no boy ever flirted with Kasumi again.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking how cool it would be if we lived in the Naruto world. We know all the episodes. Well you do. I can't remember a few of them. But wouldn't it be cool? We would know like the future and we could change it or warn them and stuff like that." Kasumi sighed again. "I wish we were in Naruto. Don't you?" She asked looking at Daichi, who shrugged.

"I guess it would be cool. But you would have to train and you too lazy to do that." Daichi smirked. Kasumi giggled.

"Yea. Training would be too much hard work." She laughed. Even Daichi chucked a little. Later when they were half way there they choose to take a short cut through the woods. Only after a few minutes in the woods Kasumi started to feel wired. Like your walking into a place your not suppose to be around. It didn't feel right.

"Something not right." Kasumi said looking around. "Are you feeling anything off?" Daichi looked over at her.

"Yes. You feel it too?" She nodded.

"It's like…...." Suddenly she gasped and looked down. "The ground!" Too late. Next thing they knew the ground was gone and they were falling. They closed their eyes and waited to hit the ground. After awhile Kasumi cracked open her eyes and was blinded by light and quickly closed them again. Suddenly they hit something. Daichi landing was harder then Kasumi. Kasumi landing was softer then the ground. Like a body. They both groan and Kasumi blinked open her eyes. First all she saw was light like before. After awhile the light with down and she started to see face. She blinked a few times and the face became clearer. Kasumi gasped and jumped to her feet and then remember that she was on top of someone.

"Oh my god" She said and turned around to see—

"Daichi!" She gasped and helped him up. Daichi dusted himself off and looked around. His gazes stopped on something behind Kasumi. What ever it was made his month land on the floor.

"Wha." Kasumi said confused. Daichi grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. Kasumi month join Daichi's on the floor but it didn't stay long.

"HOLY SHIT! I KNOW YOU PEOPLE!" Kasumi screamed. Right in front of them were Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Gaara, Lee, Shino etc. Kasumi turned around and looked at all the sensei, Orochimaru and the Hokage.

"Shit! It's Or—" Kasumi sentence was cut off when Daichi slapped a hand over her month.

"Hokage-uh-sir. We need to talk to you. Like now. I mean right now. It important."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The third Hokage looked at the two in front of him. They were all in his office. Just them.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" He said. Kasumi and Daichi looked at each other. They didn't know what to say.

"Uh…"

"Is that a scroll on your side?" The Hokage asked looking at Kasumi hip. The twins looked down. Sure enough, there was a scroll. Kasumi pulled it out of its hold and opened. She put it in between her and Daichi so they both could read it.

_You two have lived your life in the real world but you were born here. Some how, someone sent you two at birth to the real world. That is why your orphans. Your real parents are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. They did a jutsu to get Naruto pregnant. You two will have power that everyone will want. Try to not let that happen._

_~Grandpa~_

For a few minutes no one talked. Kasumi and Daichi were still starting at the scroll. After a while Kasumi broke the slices.

"Cool! We got a note from the Forth Hokage!" Daichi smacked his head.

"What?" The Third Hokage asked confused.

"Uh. How do I explain this? We—"

"Hokage-sir, we are from the future and are parents are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." Daichi said. "We do not know why we are here and we don't know how to get back. We plan on telling are parent who we are later on. This not is from The Forth Hokage telling us that. That is all. Good-bye Hokage-sir whatever" Then Daichi did that ninja-disappear thing and they were up the stairs and the other Gennin were still waiting downstairs. A few looked up at them. Two were their parents. Kasumi looked over at Daichi.

"Should we tell them about Orochimaru, brother?" She asked. Kasumi was too confused to be her fun self.

"No." Daichi said and leaned on to the rail. The Hokage had appeared and started his speech. Daichi looked over at Orochimaru in his disguise. "Orochimaru won't do anything." Kasumi nodded.

"Are we ever going to tell them anything about the future?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if the Hokage asked us. So yea but if can't be something big. Like his death or the Attack on the village."

"So, were going to let the village be attack?" Kasumi asked shocked. Daichi looked away.

"We have to. That when Sasuke goes after Gaara and Naruto fights Gaara."

"You mean our fathers." She said half-hearty.

"Yes. We do look like them. It makes sense."

"Yea." Kasumi said and study her brother. "You act more like Sasuke and I act like Naruto. I guess I would sense I was born first." Daichi rolled his eyes.

"Kasumi we had this fight before. **I**was born first. Not you." Kasumi giggled and shoved him playfully.

"You keep saying that but I know the truth." Before Daichi could say anything, they saw how the sensei's were fight over if they should let Sasuke fight. Kasumi smiled wide and disappear and appear next to the Third Hokage. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her. The only sound was when you could hear the **SMACK **when Daichi slapped himself on the head. Kasumi got on her tip of her toes and whispered in to his ear.

"Let him fight. He wins anyway. And he's not going to lose control. Remember I'm from the future." She pulled away. She turned and threw a wink at Sasuke before appearing next to Daichi again.

"That was stupid." Daichi said.

"Hey, I don't want to just sit back and watch. Un like someone I know" Throw a glare at her brother. "I want to be part of things." This time when Kasumi looked down, Sasuke and some sound guy were already fighting. Kasumi sighed and Daichi study the way they were moving and the attacks.

"Do you think they had us before or after Sasuke left?" Kasumi asked starting to study the ninja too.

"My best bet is before" Daichi shrugged his shoulder "But who knows. We may never fine out." Kasumi put a finger on her chin.

"I never thought the real Naruto and Sasuke would get together. I remember reading fanfic about them. I wonder if Gaara and Neji get together. Or Kiba and Hinta."

"Hn." Was all Daichi said.

"Not that again. I should call you Sasuke Jr." Kasumi laughed when Daichi turned to glare at her. Suddenly Kasumi face went blank and she stare forward. Daichi noticed this but said nothing. 'Why do my thought keep going to Sasuke?' Kasumi thought 'He is father or at less one of them. Do I make the best of it now and feel the deeps pain in my life when he leaves? Or stay away and feel nothing when he out of my life?' Kasumi closed her eyes. 'Even know. He's heart his full have hate and pain. Can me and Daichi get him to stay?' Slowly tears started to come out of Kasumi eyes. 'Oh Sasuke. Will I be able to get rid of the pain in your heart and save your soul? Or is it too late?'

"Kasumi?" Daichi said stepping towards her but she was gone in the next step. Daichi growled and looked around. She was no where in site.

Kasumi POV:

My mind kept thinking about Sasuke that I disappeared to looked for him. I appeared in a dark room lighted up by candles. I was behind a pillar so I was facing a wall. The first thing I heard was panting. I remember that Orochimaru comes here to get Sasuke but stopped by Kakashi. But I don't remember them fighting. The second thing I heard was a voice. Not just any voice. Orochimaru's voice.

"What's the matter, Kakashi-kun?" Orochi said. He sound amused but also panting and out of breath. I slowly looked behind the pillar and what I saw made me cover my month from gasping and throwing up at the same time. I froze. It looks like one of the fanfic. I read was right. Oh how I wish that was wrong. There wasn't a fight. It was rape. Kakashi was on naked on his back on the floor. His head was red and cover in sweat and I think tears. His mask was rolled down and his lips were swollen. His head was to side; towards me. His eyes looked like he was fighting to stay conscious. His eyes were looking forward in a dazes. Just looking at him brought tears to my eyes. The reason why I wanted to throw up was what Orochimaru was doing. Orochimaru was or had raped Kakashi. Orochimaru had Kakashi's arm above his head and Kakashi's legs over his shoulders. Orochimaru also had his 'member' inside of Kakashi. It was… I can't even think of a word to describe it. There was sweat and semen all over Kakashi's body. While Kakashi was naked, Orochimaru still had his cloths on. I could feel the vomit burning my throat. I saw Orochimaru start to pull out of Kakashi. Kakashi was still softly panting but I could tell by his eyes that he was relieved. I watched as that relieve turned to horror as Orochimaru whispered something in Kakashi ear that I couldn't hear. Orochimaru did one last fast and hard thrust in Kakashi, who did a weak and dry scream, before poofing into purple smoke.

"Until next time, my scarecrow" The smoke said before vanishing. The second it was gone, I empty my stomach all over the floor. God my throat was fire from hold it in for so long. After I was done I ran over to Kakashi and dropped to my knees. Kakashi eyes were still open but he was still in that dazes.

"Oh god. Oh god. Um, Kakashi is anything broke?" I could try and do that healing thing but I don't think I can heal pain 'down there'. A first Kakashi didn't say anything. For a second I thought he pass out with his eyes open.

"No." It was so low I almost missed it.

"Ok. Ok. Oh god. Help. Yea! I'll go get help!" I jumped to my feet but was pulled down my Kakashi's hand. Kakashi was slowly shaking his head 'no'.

"But have too. I don't know what to do in this situation." Still he was shaking his head. Damn. I looked over Kakashi body again. There was only blood coming from his ass. How am I supposed to get him cleaned and clothed? His old clothes were ripped apart and all over the floor. I closed my eyes and started to think. Before I could I hear a 'poof' and open my eyes. Kakashi was full dressed and all signs of sex or sweat were gone. I looked at his face and his eyes were widened.

"Did you do that?" I asked confused.

"No." He said a little bit louder then before. Kakashi started to blink his eyes.

"Where's Sasuke?" He asked.

"Sasuke?" I said until my eyes widened. "Oh Sasuke." I looked around the room and saw him lying not far from where we were. How did I miss that? I got up and went over to him. He was still breathing but I don't think normally.

"Sasuke here." I said looking over at Kakashi, who was trying to sit up. I ran over and helped him. "Lean on me." He did and I was surprise I could hold him. I got Kakashi off the floor and standing. I could tell he was in pain from moving his legs. I slowly got him to a wall so he could lean on that. When he was go I slipped out and stood in front of him.

"Ok. I'm going to take Sasuke to the um medic. Stay here and don't move. I'll be right back." I said before running over to Sasuke unconscious body. I grabbed his arm and closed my eyes and pictured a medic. I heard a 'poof' and opened my eyes. I was in the waiting room. The women at the deck gasped and called over some doctors.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi said to but up 5 guards outside is room." The doctors nodded and I disappeared back to Kakashi, who thankful didn't move.

"Ok where do I take you?" I asked and put his arm over my shoulder.

"Back to the chunn exam." I nodded and took them to the battle field. I looked around and Daichi was in front of us. When we came he jumped and turned around. He first glared then frowned when he saw Kakashi. I put Kakashi on the wall and turned back to Daichi. Before he could ask I put my hand on his cheek and pictured everything that just happen and wished it to go to Daichi mind. At first I didn't thin it worked until Daichi gasped. Daichi opened his eyes and whipped away the tears I forgot about. I looked in to his eyes and saw them soften.

"Its ok Kasumi. You did the right thing." He said.

"I know but why? That wasn't supposed to happen." Daichi shook his head.

"It never showed what happen after they talked. Or maybe things changed when we came. I don't know."

"What do we do? Do we tell now?" Again he shook his head.

"We can't. We never know if Or—"I slapped my hand over his month and we looked at Kakashi, who had his eyes (or eye) closed. I just noticed that he had his mask up. I looked at Daichi. He nodded and I removed my hand.

"We never know of _**he**_ will get suspicious of us. The note said not to let everyone find out."

"I know. I still do get how. I mean—" I said but was cut off by Kakashi.

"What are you to talking about?" Daichi and I jumped and looked at Kakashi, who had his eye open now. Looking at us curious. Daichi and I exchanged looks and Daichi nodded. I looked back at Kakashi.

"Well, my names Kasumi and this is my brother Daichi. Were—" I was once again cut off.

"Kakashi-sensei!!" The three of us looked and saw Sakura running over. I glared at her for cutting me off and for coming over. Sakura didn't notice my glare until she stopped.

"Wow. Your glare looks a lot like Sasuke's" Immediately my glare was gone and I giggled. Even Daichi could hold back a chucked. Kakashi and Sakura, not getting it, looked at us with raised eyebrows.

"We-heh- We get that a lot" I giggled and put out my hand.

"Kasumi" Sakura getting back to her old self shook it.

"Sakura" She smiled.

"Yes. I know. Your on that very special and better then everyone Naruto's team, right?" I got a hit in the side from Daichi for that.

"Uh. Yea." Sakura said after a while. Silence fell over us until I broke it.

"So did you just fight? Your fight must have been hard if you got all that dirt on you." Sakura rolled up her fingers in fist.

"I haven't gone yet." She forced out between her teeth. I slapped and hand over my month to stop a giggle. When I got it under control I dropped my hand.

"Wow. I must not like you very much." I said shrugging my shoulder and flip my hair over my shoulder in a girly way. "I guess I get from my fathers side. He never liked pink and fangirls. You know the kind that throw themselves at hot boy and not even trying to get to know him. Saying they love him just because he hot. My father hated them. They never left him alone. Finally he met my mother and they stopped." By now Sakura was shaking to hit me but I wasn't done. I brought my two hands together and put them over my heart. I looked up like I was remembering a memory. "Oh how father hate those kind girls. Girls that have no shame for being whores. Hope you don't turn into one of those fangirls that I heard about. I heard there are fangirl all over this guy named Sasuke. And that this queen of the whores was on his team and always throwing herself at him. Oh isn't he on Naruto team? And the only girl on that team is *gasp* you." I said the word 'gasp' out loud. I looked back at her and looking her over "You really are whore fangirl slut. For shame." Then laughed in her face when she tired to hit me. But Daichi stopped her and held her down against the wall. Daichi had to cover her month to stop cursing at me. I looked at Kakashi and saw him with his month hanging open. I could tell he was in shock.

"Sorry, Kakashi. I just don't like pink." I laughed and looked to see Sakura storming off; still cursing me under her breath. "God, I'm a bitch." Daichi turned around at me and glared.

"What the hell, Kasumi?!" Daichi yelled. I shrugged my shoulder.

"No one said I had to play nice. Like I said it from my father's side." Daichi raked his hair and sighed.

"I felt it to but at less I could hold it in." I titled my head cutely.

"Why? It better to go with the flow." Daichi groaned and started pacing. I looked over at Kakashi, who was starting to recover.

"So, Kakashi before I was rudely interpreted. I was going to say. Were from the future." Maybe I shouldn't have said that because Kakashi looked like he went back in to shock.

"Great, Kasumi!" Daichi said. "Are you trying to kill him with strokes?"

"What? He wanted to know. Don't blame me." I said before looking down at the fighting to see that the last one was ending. "Ok, Kakashi. Time to move." I went up to him and grabbed his arm then disappear on to the stage. When we appeared Kakashi almost fell over but I still had his arm so I pulled him up. When he was standing on his own, I moved to his side. Didn't want him falling over. Beside me I felt Kakashi tense. I looked up and saw him staring in to space. I looked around to see why he tense until I saw Orochimaru, in his disguise, at the end on the line. I growled under my breath and grabbed Kakashi hand. He jumped a little but started to relax when the Hokage started talking. When he was done, Orochimaru was the first to leave. Kakashi still didn't calm down.

"Kakashi?" I asked worried.

"Kakashi-sensei!!" I looked over and saw Naruto running over. I smiled and Daichi 'poof' over. Naruto stopped in front of us and smiled.

"Hi." He said to me and Daichi. To Kakashi he said,

"Kakashi-sensei, do you know where Sasuke is?" Before Kakashi could answer I remember what Kakashi was suppose to do.

"Shit! Sasuke! Daichi go!" Immediacy Daichi left. Kakashi and Naruto looked at me.

"Everything's ok." I said with smiled. "But I need to talk to you, Naruto. And you too Kakashi." I grabbed their arm and disappeared to the Hokage office.


	2. How Do We Say This?

Thankfully he was there. Alone. The Third looked up and saw us. I put Kakashi in a chair and grabbed Naruto hands and pushed him into the desk.

"Hey!" He yelled. I smiled and looked at the Hokage.

"I wanted to tell them at the same time but Sasuke asleep so you can tell Naruto." I smiled. The Hokage's answer was quick.

"No." My month dropped. "It your job to tell them." I sighed. Naruto was starting at me. I shifted my feet and looked around the room. After 5 minutes, the Hokage opened his month to ask me what's wrong when Daichi appeared.

"Oh Thank God." I breathed and ran behind him and pushed him forward. "Its time to tell Naruto. So you do." I said from behind him. Daichi took a deep breath.

"Hn." That's all he said. We waited but that was it.

"OH COME ON! Fine!" I stepped to Daichi side and throw my arm over his sholder to push are heads together. I smiled and looked to the side and 'Hn'.

"Now, who do we look like, Naruto?" I smiled. Naruto looked from me to Daichi and back again. That went on for 10 minutes. Finally Naruto gave up.

"I don't get it." I groaned.

"Ok, Naruto, I am going to say this slowly. Remember to not over-react. Me." Pointing at myself "And. Him." Pointing at Daichi "Are. Your. Children from the Future."

5

4

3

2

1

"WHAT??!!" Naruto yelled.

"First of all, Argh! Second of all, come on, Naruto, look at my eyes" I said walking up to him and showing him my eyes. "You're the only one who has these bright blue eyes. And Daichi as your blond hair." Naruto shook his head.

"Ok. If I were to believe that, who would be your mother?" I widened my eyes and stepped back.

"Uh…" I looked over at Daichi. "Your turn." Stepping behind him and whispered loud enough for them to hear. "Do something our **father** would do." Then I low enough for only Daichi to hear. "Glare and 'Hn' that may work." Daichi sighed and glared at Naruto. But it wasn't right.

"No. That's Naruto's glare. Oh what, I have our fathers glare. Carp. Well your still telling him." Daichi rolled his eyes.

"Our parent are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."

** The next 15 minutes have been blocked from the cursing and bad words**

Naruto was panting hard after that. Daichi covered my ears so I couldn't hear. The third Hokage did a justu to block all sound when I first told Naruto he was our father so he was just doing his work. Kakashi did the same thing when Daichi said 'Uchiha'. That was the last thing I heard before Daichi cover my ears. When Daichi dropped his hands, Kakashi dropped the justu.

"Ok. Well that our secret. Naruto gave birth to us after using a Justus and were from the future. So, yea. Oh hold on." I closed my eyes and heard a 'poof' I opened my eyes. I looked down a saw a bag at my feet. I picked it up and opened. There inside was money.

"Yea! It worked." I closed it and put the pack on. "Well, I'm going to find a hotel. You guys can wait for Sasuke to wake up and tell him. Bye, mother." I smiled and walked out the door.

Daichi POV:

After Kasumi walked out, on one talked. Naruto was still panting and glaring at the door. The Hokage was still working. And Kakashi was still sitting looking at me; trying to see the parts that are Naruto and the parts that are Sasuke. Finally he spoke.

"So you are more like Sasuke then?" I rolled my eyes

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a yes. Besides your hair, what other things do you have from Naruto?" I shrugged my shoulder.

"I don't know. I laugh. I do whatever I want." Kakashi nodded. I looked over at Kakashi. For a guy who just got rapped for about 2 hours he doing well. I wonder if he's going to tell anyone.

"Daichi, you said your from the future, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yea."

"Am I Hokage?" Some how I saw that coming.

"I can't tell you." Because I don't even know. "But I do know what's going to happen in uh I don't know, the next 5 year. And your not going to like it." I could tell that they were waiting for me to continue but I didn't.

"Are you going to tell us?"

"No. Besides, maybe because of me and Kasumi being here it will change. Maybe. But I will tell you this." I paused. "In one mouth, someone important is going to die." I said and disappeared to find Kasumi. I opened my eyes and saw Kasumi laying on one of two beds in a room, listening to her I-pod. How that got here, I'll never know. When I came, Kasumi looked up at me.

"How's Mom?" She asked.

"Pissed." She giggled.

"Did you tell them anything else?" I walked over to the other bed and lay down. Kasumi rolled over to look at me.

"I only told them that someone was going to die in a mouth." Kasumi nodded.

"You know, there are ninja out side right know. The Hokage sent them. He trusts us but still thinks were dangerous."

"We are dangerous" I said sighing. "We have demon and Uchiha blood in us. We don't even know which one of us has the Shargian."

"Well when one of us gets mad, we'll know." Kasumi said and closed her eyes. After a few minutes she was asleep. I turned my head to the window. Somehow I could see 2 ninja in the trees, watching. I could tell they couldn't hear us. I sighed and closed my eyes. This is going to be a hard life to live.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

3 days later…

"Daichi! Wake up!" I opened my eyes to see black hair on my face.

"Back up!" She did and I blinked. Kasumi was in some Ninja clothes.

"Come on, Daichi! Sasuke awake and they what us to tell him sense Naruto with Jiraiya." I groaned and got up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Sasuke, this is Kasumi and Daichi." Kakashi said. Kakashi was doing better but still limped. Right now, we were on the training ground with Sasuke leaning against a tree and Kakashi sitting on a branch. Kasumi and I were standing in front of Sasuke, who had a bored look on his face.

"Hi, Sasuke." Kasumi said. Sasuke 'Hn'. "Sasuke, tell me, what color is my hair?"

"What is the point of this?" Sasuke said glaring.

"Maybe if you answer the question you'll get it." She said calmly. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Black."

"Good. Now, what color is Daichi eyes?" Sasuke looked at me then at Kasumi.

"Onyx"

"Great. Now, here is why you're here. Me and Daichi are from the future and your our father. Thanks for listening, Bye." Then she disappeared. My month dropped. She left me! I looked over at Sasuke and he wasn't there. I looked around and saw him grabbing Kakashi's shirt.

"What kind of joke is this?" He yelled; shaking Kakashi. Kakashi stayed calm.

"No joke. Their your kids. But that's not the best part." Kakashi looked at me. "Tell him who your mother is?" SHIT! Sasuke glared at me. I bit my lip. Damn, Kasumi.

"Uh…it doesn't matter who my mother is. I'm your kid and that's all you need to know." Next thing I knew, Sasuke was all up in my face. I stepped back, personal space, but he only stepped forward. Seeing as that was getting me no where, I stood my ground. I looked over at Kakashi, who was trying not to laugh. Traitor. I 'poofed' over to where he was sitting. Sasuke turned and looked up at us.

"Ok. I'll start with this. My mother is a boy. My mother's name starts with a 'N'. And my mother's name it Naruto. Bye." I said before disappearing. When I find you Kasumi you are so died. I appeared in front of the ramen shop. Of course, she'll be here. I went inside and sat next to her. She looked up with a month full of ramen. She ate it quickly.

"So how he take?" I order myself some then looked at her.

"I don't know. When I told him, I jumped here before I could see his reaction. Oh and thanks for leaving me." Kasumi smiled.

"Sasuke harder then Naruto. Naruto yells. Sasuke throws. I didn't want to get hit. I ran. You ran. Now its Kakashi problem." I sighed.

"Yea. I guess." After 15 minutes, we paid and left. Kasumi wanted to walk around and look. We did that for 30 minutes. All was peaceful. Until one word destroyed it.

"Sasuke-kun!!" Me and Kasumi froze. We looked over sholders and saw Sasuke, with a killer aura around him, being followed by Sakura. Me and Kasumi exchanged looks.

"Help or Run?" She asked.

"Help, we die. Run, we live." I said.

"Help it is." Kasumi said; grabbing my hand and walking over to them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kasumi POV:

"Hi, Sasuke" I said. Sasuke stopped and glared at us. Sakura glared at me. I looked over at her and faked gasped.

"God, I thought I told you how bad it was to be a fangirl and look at you now. Still doing it. You must love being a whore. Come on, Sasuke. I'm sure you what me to tell you everything and more. And so you can get away from the whore." I grabbed his hand and stuck my tongue at Sakure before disappearing and appearing in our room. I dropped Sasuke hand and walked over to my bed. Daichi went in to the kitchen. Sasuke looked at me.

"It true. Your our father. Were from the future and Naruto are mother. You and Naruto did a justus to have a baby. Does that answer all your question?" I said which laying on my bed. Sasuke walked over to Daichi bed and sat down.

"Your from the future?" He asked.

"Yea."

"You know the future?"

"Yea"

"Are you aloud to tell the future?"

"No. If I did, it would change. Duh." I said rolling over to look at him. Sasuke laid back and looked up at the ceiling. After a while, he asked another question.

"Why do you hate Sakura?" I smiled at that one.

"She tried to steal you away from Naruto." I lied. Or maybe not. She probably did.

"I don't love Naruto." He whispered but I heard it.

"You do. Even know you do. You hide it behind insults. If you didn't love Naruto, me and Daichi wouldn't be here."

"Hn." He said still looking at the ceiling. Now it was my time to ask a question.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"If you had to choose between staying with me, Daichi and Naruto or leaving the village to get more power. Which would you pick?" Sasuke thought about for 5 minutes until he sat up and looked at me, seriously.

"Is that what I do? In the future? Do I leave the village?" I looked at him evenly.

"Would you pick power and revenge over family?"

"What happens if I choose power?"

"Then the person in front of me today wouldn't be the person that comes back to this villages." I looked up at the ceiling and noticed that Daichi was in the doorway. "In my time, you left. You broke Naruto heart. And you became the thing you are trying so hard to kill. Even know, your heart is changing." I paused and felt tears roll down my eyes. "If you leave, the person that comes back will be no better then Itachi." I jumped and ran to the door but stopped and turned around. I could really see Sasuke but I saw his blur. I glared at it.

"It would be like he never died!" I yelled and ran out the door.

Daichi POV:

Kasumi. I looked at the door she just ran out of. I heard the whole thing. She shouldn't have even talked about it. It too soon. I wonder if Sasuke noticed her eyes turned to Sharingan. Looks like I have Naruto demon powers then.

"Is it true?" I looked over at Sasuke. He was sitting down on my bed and staring at me. "Is it true I turned in to Itachi?"

"She wasn't supposed to talk about it. We were going to wait. We were—

"Answer the question!" He yelled. I jumped and stared at the ground.

"You stop caring about the people you hurt. You didn't care." I looked up at him. For some reason, me and Kasumi must be really sensitive on this situation because tears started to form in my eyes. "When me and Kasumi were leaving, you were helping to destroy the world. I don't know if you knew but you were. Kasumi was right. After you killed Itachi, you turned in to him. A man that didn't care about anyone. Not even his own family." With that I went back in to the kitchen and slid on to the floor. I put my head on my knees and let my tears fall.


End file.
